Strange Beginnings
by FEHT
Summary: A nonmember response to the Challenge, who wishes to remain anonymous. NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER! Whoever does will have to answer to me! Oh, and this person doesn't nor do I own SDGF yada yada yada. Now READ!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The first story of the Forbidden and Legacy Series. Captain has been captured by the Dark Axis trio and has been brought forth to their leader Commander Sazabi. Can these two stand each other or will they tear each other's limbs off? Seme Sazabi x Uke Captain (Note: Set before episode 15)

Chapter 1: Bumpy Greetings

'I can't believe that I am here,' thought Captain as he sat in the secluded room of the Dark Axis. It has been over 4 hours since he, Captain Gundam, has been captured by the Dark Axis trio unexpectedly during their last mission. It all happened in a blur, all he remembered was that he was fighting a bunch of Zako Soldiers until someone hit him on behind and knocked him out. When he had awoken, he found out that he was here in this room with nothing but a light and a recharging bed, but he did not trust the bed one little bit. "Well, well, well, this is the Gundam who my soldiers fail to defeat. I must say, I'm impressed that you have made it that far Gundam, it's not every day you find a Gundam capable of fending off elite Dark Axis troops, even though they are buffoons," said a voice that made him turn. Standing in front of his prison was a very large reddish-pink bot twice his size. Staring at him was one pink eye while the rest made him one large loaded machine gun or canon capable of flight. "Who are you," growled Captain as he went into a defensive position, ready to put up a fist fight if he must. "I am Commander Stalemate Sazabi, leader of this side of the Dark Axis," answered the large being, "And if you think you could put a fight without your weapons, then you're sadly mistaken." "That doesn't mean I can't fight," growled Captain and Sazabi had to laughed, "I see you have fight in you still, I like that." Captain narrowed his eyes and said, "You would say that, seeing that you love destruction. You don't even care if anyone doesn't get killed in your name. You only care for yourself."

"Strong words from such a fragile Gundam such as you," shot back Sazabi. "I may as well be strong since all you're doing is hiding behind your soldiers. You're nothing but a coward," argued Captain. "How DARE you," Sazabi yelled and picked up the Gundam with one hand around his small neck. Captain struggled to make him let go, but Sazabi had a firm grip around the Gundam's neck. "I am no coward Gundam, I never hide," growled Sazabi holding the Gundam and tossing him over the recharge bed. Captain coughed to get back his air, and said, "Then if you're not a coward, then why don't you fight your own fight." Sazabi said no more when he heard those words. He had enough of the Gundam and left the small being off to be at his office to relax his head before a full blown headache came on. Captain just glared as the commander left his room and sat there in his prison. Back with Sazabi, he had replayed the words spoken by the Gundam. _"Then if you're not a coward, then why don't you fight your own fight?"_ 'Damn that Gundam, why did his words actually make sense,' thought the commander angrily. It was rare for someone to get under his skin like that, especially if it was a Gundam. It wasn't everyday you would find a defiant soul rather than a totally afraid soul. 'It might actually be fun to break him, very entertaining to see him break,' he thought and began to accept the challenge that the Gundam unintendedly started. Meanwhile, Captain was surprised by his tone of voice he had with the Dark Axis Commander. 'I've never spoken like that before. What came over me,' he thought as he looked at his hands.

He looked up at the ceiling and wondered what had happened to him. It was rare for Captain to respond that harshly, especially towards an enemy. But to him, he felt like he had done it before, like something within his Soul Drive drove him to do it. "But why," he whispered to himself and fell into recharge on the floor, not trusting the recharge bed one bit, and hoped that he would find a way out the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Weird Middles Pt. 1, Putting the Past Behind

Sazabi re-entered the room to find that the Gundam was sleeping on the floor, curled up in a ball, obviously looking cold. He shook his head and picked up the Gundam, who was surprisingly light to him, and hooked him up to the recharge bed. 'Fool, obviously thought that the bed was a trap or something. Don't blame him though,' the commander thought as he watched the Gundam recharged, seemingly at peace. He then took notice of the Gundam's face mask not in front of him anymore, only exposing soft features of the Gundam. 'How could a warrior have such soft features? No wonder he has the mask on, he doesn't even look intimidating with his mask on, not like he was in the first place,' he thought and shook his head. Sazabi then walked to the other side of the room to wait for the Gundam to awaken so he could have another go at him. After thinking about it, he thought that the Gundam would be good for the Dark Axis cause. With a fighting spirit like his, Sazabi knew that a soldier like Captain would fit right in the forces of the Dark Axis. 'Unlike Gerbera, that Gundam is in over his head,' Sazabi thought. It wasn't that he hated Gerbera; it was just that the black Gundam would get on his nerves from time to time. Sazabi saw that the Gundam was waking and suppressed his action to walk over. Captain woke to find that he was not on the floor he was sleeping on, but on the recharge bed. He gasped upwards as he tried to take the wires off, but a voice stopped him, "You shouldn't do that, especially since you are low on fuel." Captain turned and glared, his defiant feeling returning,

"You don't need to tell me what to do."

"That doesn't include killing yourself. Really Gundam, lying on the ground and not recharging would kill you," said Sazabi as he slowly made his way up to the Gundam.

Captain only snorted and said, "Didn't know you Dark Axis actually care about someone else."

Sazabi glared at him and said, "There will be times where we must tend to those we trust. We are not that cold hearted as you think." Captain only rolled his eyes when he turned away. "Look, I am not here to argue or anything like that," Sazabi sighed as he tried to get the Gundam (seesh, I've been using that for too long now.) to listen, "I'm actually here to converse."

"And what, use that information against me and my comrades," snarled Captain, but faltered a little when he noticed that this wasn't him that was speaking. 'What the heck is wrong with me? Wait, since when did I say heck,' he thought and tried to stop thinking before he would make his head hurt. Unlike in Neotopia, where he would be as obedient as ever, here he was speaking as if he was a being like Baku or Zero, not created or something. And it was scaring him.

Sazabi took notice to his worry and asked, "What's wrong with you? Having your wires crossed."

"It's not that, I'm not supposed to act like this. I've never acted like I did just now," admitted Captain, and then quickly shut his mouth before saying anything more. He placed his mask in front of him, hiding the gentle features that Sazabi had seen.

"Why do you hide behind that mask? It's not like anyone will harm you here while I'm around. No one else could enter this room except for me," said Sazabi, "I've seen your face already; you look better without the mask." Startled blue eyes met his own pink one and took noticed of the Captain's chest. It was glowing faintly, like something inside was burning. 'Could…could it be,' he thought and then finally asked, "Can you reveal what you have in your chest? As in the device within it." Captain was surprised, but nonetheless, showed him his Soul Drive like if he could trust the commander.

Sazabi began to walk backwards upon seeing the orb before walking closer. He had never seen such a Soul Drive so pure like Captain's. The total opposite of his own.

"Is there something the matter," asked Captain, eying the commander suspiciously as he hid his Soul Drive once more.

"The fact that you have Soul Drive explains why you are acting like this," said Sazabi, "It's reacting to another Soul Drive."

"As in…you have a…" asked Captain as Sazabi revealed his own, war-hardened Soul Drive. Captain felt an uneasy, but safe feeling when he saw the device, like even though it was dark, he could trust it somehow, just like he could feel that he could trust Sazabi.

"There is a connection between Soul Drives that it goes back way before our creation. It's a never ending bond that can't be broken and sometimes if the bond is broken, then everything tends to fall apart, unless it's someone possessing a Soul Drive while destroying another's Soul Drive," explained Sazabi, "We are connected, and it is rare to find someone else to possess a Soul Drive, especially since the person is on the enemy side."

"So because I am close to another person's Soul Drive, yours in particular, I act like how a normal Gundam would," said Captain, "As in the ones who have feelings."

"Why do you say that, don't you have feelings," asked Sazabi jokingly, but upon seeing the look on Captain's face, he knew his mistake.

"I wasn't created to have feelings, until just now when I entered this atmosphere," sighed Captain, twiddling with the wires that connected him to the recharging bed.

"Why is that, do they want another mindless drone working for them," asked Sazabi, confused at this.

"I guess they believed that emotions would get in my way, but then when I entered here, everything feels so different and so normal. Now here I am acting as if I had emotions from the very beginning," said Captain.

"I see, yes it is true that emotions get in the way, but not having them doesn't give you the experience," said Sazabi, "It's not bad to have feelings, because that's what truly makes you alive." Captain looked at with shocked eyes, surprised that someone from the Dark Axis would actually say that.

"Why is it that you seem so calm? From what I've heard from your subordinates, you continually punish them for their mistakes," asked Captain and Sazabi actually laughed.

"Haven't you heard of an emotion mask. You mask your true emotion with a fake one. Just like how you mask yourself, but it's more direct than my own method."

"I see," said Captain as he touched his now exposed face. "How about this, we start over. In this room, we don't speak as enemies. We speak as if we are bonded, Soul Drive brothers, how does that sound," suggested Sazabi.

Captain considered it before nodding and smiled, "Sure, why not."

"All right, my name is Stalemate Sazabi, I'm glad to meet you," Sazabi said, "just call me Sazabi."

"I am Captain Gundam, but please call me…Chronos," said Chronos, "It was my original name before I gained the name Captain." They both shook hands and after that, Sazabi had to leave. Chronos watched him and thought, 'What did I just do?' When Sazabi entered his office and sat down, he thought the exact same thing.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Weird Middles part 2: Trust  
Sazabi had made daily trips to Chronos's room ever since their agreement. They talked for a few hours before Sazabi had to leave when the trio had gotten suspicious. While Sazabi was exiting, he had made sure that a Red Zako Soldier was in front of Chronos's room, to ensure safety. "Don't let anyone enter this room except for me, understand," order Sazabi.

The red Zako saluted, "Yes sir." Sazabi nodded his head and turned to head for his private quarters for a rest. He needed to since he had another day's worth of training before he would meet up with Chronos again. Gouf watched as his superior officer left the room and motioned for the other two to come closer. "What do you think the commander is doing inside with that Gundam," asked Zapper and Gouf said, "Don't know, but if we want that Gundam out of our hair and also get on the commander's good side, we better find a way in that room."

"So we make Gundam go boom," asked Dom and Gouf said, "Yes, so we can make the Gundam go bye-bye." They made their way to the Red Zako Soldier, who said, "No entrance; Commander Sazabi's orders." "Well, we're just here to visit our old friend, Captain," said Zapper, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Under the commander's orders, I will not let you pass," said the Zako. Inside, Chronos looked to hear the voices when his guard was speaking to the Dark Axis trio. 'What do they want,' he thought and placed his battle mask on, in case the three managed to get in. "JUST GET OUT OF OUR WAY," yelled Zapper as he knocked the Red Zako out. Chronos went into a battle position when the door opened to reveal the three warriors.  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said Gouf as he smirked at the defenseless Gundam in front of him. Chronos narrowed his eyes slightly as he kept his guard up. The trio came closer and he let out a battle cry.

When Sazabi had entered the room, he found Chronos lying on the ground, badly damaged along with the room. He hurried to his side and hoped that he was still alive, "Chronos, Chronos, can you hear me?"

"They…they got in…they got," Chronos struggled to say. Sazabi picked him up and placed him on the recharge bed (which was thankfully intact). Once the Gundam was hooked up, Chronos was able to speak properly.

"Who got in Chronos," demanded Sazabi, clearly pissed off.

"The trio, Zapper, Gouf, and Dom, they came in when they knocked the guard out," said Chronos when he was lying down.

Sazabi's anger increased when he had found out and said, "I'll take care of them, you just rest. I'll make sure there is double the security." Chronos couldn't object and just only nodded. Sazabi then turned to see his subordinates when he made sure that Chronos's room was once again guarded, ready to unleash his anger upon them. "ZAPPER, GOUF, DOM!" The three shuddered at the harshness of the commander's shout and approached him (like they always do in the show).

"Yes commander sir," asked Zapper as he stepped forward with the two in the back.

"I gave specific orders that no one was to enter the Gundam's room except for me, is that correct? And yet you three buffoons disobeyed that order and could have destroyed something vital that could be used to our cause," Sazabi growled from behind his door.

"But sir, what could that Gundam do for our cause, he's too much of a goody – goody to support us," said Gouf.

"SILENCE," yelled Sazabi as he fired his cannons at them. The three yelled out in pain from the contact until Sazabi finally stopped his assault.  
"Disobey that direct order again then you will know what true pain is," said Sazabi as he left the door and head towards Chronos's room to see if he was doing okay. He entered to find Chronos peacefully recharging on the bed, his eyes offlined. He sighed and walked over to see that the battle mask was now off his face and looked at the gentle features. 'To think he would put up a fight with those unscarred features,' he thought as he gently traced his hand over the Gundam's exposed cheek.

Chronos woke gently to his touch and said, "Sazabi?"

"How are you feeling," asked Sazabi after removing his hand.

Chronos blushed slightly and said, "I'm feeling much better than before, thank you."

"Tell me, why do you continue to fight, even with your unscarred face? A face like yours should not hide behind a mask, even if you are fighting. What gives you the will to fight," asked Sazabi curiously.

Chronos's blush further deepened and said, "Because it's my duty to protect my home from darkness. Even from you Sazabi, I cannot afford to have my home destroyed." Chronos then looked at the commander confidently and continued, "no matter what, I love my home, and I am willing to sacrifice my life in order to protect it."

Sazabi nodded at his words and said, "Then you know that I would also try to help the Dark Axis conquer your world."

"I don't think so Sazabi."  
Sazabi froze.  
"I don't think you would, under that emotional mask of yours and those punishments you give to your subordinates, I trust you enough to know you would not fully conquer my home," Chronos said, his blue eyes gleaming.

Sazabi, for the first time in his life, was touched by his words and said, "You trust me that much?"

"Yes, more so than others," said Chronos.

"Then can you trust me on what I am about to do," asked Sazabi and Chronos looked at him confusedly and asked,

"What is it?"

"This," said Sazabi and closed the gap between Chronos and him for a small kiss. Chronos's eyes widened with shock as an unknown feeling was swelling within him but went with his feelings and respond in kind by wrapping his arms around Sazabi's neck. He closed his eyes and felt like he was on wings flying through the sky. When the kiss ended, Sazabi looked at Chronos in the eyes, "Do you trust me enough to love you?"

Chronos froze and felt his Soul Drive swell in happiness. "Yes," was the reply.

Sazabi nodded at his response and kissed him again, his new feelings released. And he planned to keep Chronos the way he was. 'He doesn't belong in the Dark Axis, and I don't plan on tainting him anymore. He needs to remain pure, pure enough so that I could finally know what it means to love,' he thought. He took it further to ensure that Chronos would always be at his side.

"Sa-Sazabi," asked Chronos when the commander made his approach. "Shh, trust me, you'll love this," whisper Sazabi and led his Gundam into his dance.

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more  
No remorse now cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
-Angels by Within Temptation


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dark Middles: His Angel

Sazabi woke to find that he was on the floor with Chronos curled up beside him. He then took note that both their Soul Drives were exposed and were touching. 'Of course, because we're bonded now,' he thought and kissed Chronos's helm.

Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need  
Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

Chronos woke up gently to see Sazabi staring down at him and said, "that was, amazing."

"Chronos, I need to tell you the truth," said Sazabi. Chronos felt his world crumble slowly.

"What is it," asked Chronos and Sazabi looked at him sadly.

"Before this, before everything happened between us, I…wanted you to join the Dark Axis and become one of us. To use as an advantage against the humans," Sazabi admitted and Chronos was crushed, his blue eyes wide.

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

[Chorus:]  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

"Then all that you felt for me was a lie? You were planning this from the beginning," demanded Chronos, his Soul Drive now fully hidden in his chest.

"No Chronos, never. The feelings I have for you are true and real. That was before when I saw your face that my intentions had changed," said Sazabi, "you changed me Chronos, my whole life has changed because of you and I thank you for that."

"That doesn't change the fact you didn't tell me that sooner," said Chronos, narrowing his eyes, "I trusted you."

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me  
Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

"I would never betray you Chronos, never. After meeting you and getting to know you, you changed my ways. But I cannot help myself but be torn between my love for you and the oath I took to the Dark Axis long ago when I was created," Sazabi said to the Gundam.

"Then which did you choose?"

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

[Chorus]  
Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

Sazabi looked at him uncertain before finally choosing, "If I had to choose, I would choose the love I now share with you. I care for you too much to see you as the enemy now. But I cannot break free from these shackles that the Dark Axis has on me. I do not want to harm you in anyway and if I would've met you before I took the oath, I would have sided by you in an instant." Chronos's gazed softened and felt his Soul Drive swell with gladness.

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life  
The smile when you tore me apart

"You are my angel Chronos. And I don't want to change that," said Sazabi when he pulled Chronos in his arms. "Sazabi," whimpered the Gundam as he wrapped his small arms around the commander's neck.

[Chorus:]  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end  
-Angels by Within Temptation 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sad Endings: Escape Back Home  
Chronos rested in his room peacefully in the night of the Dark Axis ship. His door suddenly opened to reveal a Red Zako Soldier who said, "You must leave by Commander Sazabi's orders."

"Did he say why," asked Chronos as he looked at the Zako soldier.

"No, but he says it is urgent that you leave this place immediately," said the Zako and Chronos felt through his bond with Sazabi that he wasn't safe here anymore. Chronos then nodded and followed the Zako Soldier towards the Zakorello gate.

Chronos noticed that everyone in the ship was not around and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They are recharging for the next day, which gave the perfect time for you to leave this place," answered the Zako uncaringly. Chronos agreed with him and walked through the hallways before arriving outside and headed towards the Zakorello gate.

"Open the gate to Neotopia," ordered a commanding voice and Chronos turned to see Sazabi standing behind him. The gate soon slowly began to open and the Red Zako left them alone. "Go through the gate and it will land you in daytime Neotopia, you will be safe back in your own home world," said Sazabi as he looked at the Gundam he loved.

"Will I see you again," asked Chronos, looking at the commander with sad eyes.

"You will, in secret, we will meet at night twice a week, where everyone is asleep in your world. That way we could still see one another while everyone doesn't know," said Sazabi as he placed his finger under Chronos's chin. He kissed him one last time and sent him on his way back to Neotopia.

"I love you, Commander Stalemate Sazabi," said Chronos as he jumped through the gate.

"I love you too, my Captain Gundam," mumbled Sazabi as he watched his love leave.  
Captain landed in the forest and hurried to Shute's home to say that he was home. But in his mind and in his Soul Drive, he knew his other home consist him and that room in the Dark Axis.

'And with Sazabi,' he thought before finally walking to Shute's home, ready for a new day.

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be the reason why

The last night away from me  
Away from me…  
-The Last Night by Skillet

The End… ?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOT REALLY!

Here's a special preview of a new Series: Flower of Gundamia

A city destroyed, an invasion turned rescue

A Gundam's secret revealed, a legend becomes a reality

The wheel of fate turns, love mixed in the wheel

A war begins again…the death of another.


End file.
